One Sided Love
by Faicentt
Summary: Kelingking yang saling bertautan, puzzle yang saling melengkapi, senyum ceria yang begitu tulus... aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu. Dan bila aku sudah tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi, ijinkan aku untuk mengatakannya. Sho-Ai ! This is about Yama-Iru. Can You Heal This Darkness's sekuel (prekuel). Bisa dibaca tanpa harus melihat fic sebelumnya. Hope you'll like it


_Semuanya dimulai saat awal tahun ke-enam ku di _Shougakkou_. Awal yang biasa saja – membosankan – kurasa. Teman-teman baru, kelas baru, pelajaran baru. Kalau menurut yang lain menjadi senior itu menyenangkan, bagiku semua mengesalkan. Apalagi yang bisa didapatkan di tahun terakhir kami ini selain tugas yang menumpuk, saling berlomba mendapatkan_ Chuugakkou_ terfavorit, bahkan dengan cara licik sekalipun. Semua terasa monoton, sampai sesosok kecil nan manis dengan bias hangatnya, __—_

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"_Eh?" Tubuh mungil kecokelatan yang sempat menarik perhatianku itu menutup pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Sebersit rasa terkejut sempat mampir di wajah manisnya, sebelum akhirnya tertutup sempurna oleh senyum menawan._ "Ohayou, _Hoshigaki-_kun."

— _menarik hatiku..._

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Yamato – Iruka Umino_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**ONE SIDED LOVE**

**.  
**

"_Ne_, Umino-_kun_. Apa sudah kau putuskan untuk mengikuti estafet dalam festifal _Undokai _nantinya?" Satu pemuda bertubuh kebiruan membalikkan badan ketika mendapati sang Umino duduk di bangku miliknya.

Sosok bertubuh mungil – Iruka Umino – tampak setengah berpikir sembari mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulis dari tas. "Entahlah," jawabnya ragu, "...kau tahu sendiri _kan, _aku tidak begitu suka – maksudku tidak begitu mahir dalam olahraga, apalagi lari."

Sang Hoshigaki, lebih tepatnya Kisame Hoshigaki, hanya memutar kedua bola mata miliknya dengan malas. "Ayolah Umino, ini estafet. Es-ta-fet!" Ejanya dengan nada yang diperkeras, "Setidaknya kau tidak akan berlari jarak jauh sendirian – kalau itu yang kau takutkan." Tambahnya.

Hela nafas penuh ragu terlepas dari bibir kecil Iruka. Ia membuang pandangan ke luar jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Pemuda Hoshigaki itu menjentikkan jari dengan penuh semangat. Seringai lebar yang dipamerkan memperlihatkan deretan runcing yang berjajar rapi di mulutnya. "Kau tahu, kalian bisa saling melengkapi."

"He?" Iruka menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti. "Saling...melengkapi?"

"Yap!" Pemuda berkulit kebiruan itu memandang penuh ketertarikan pada satu sosok yang duduk manis di pojok kanan kelas – tengah acuh terhadap sekeliling – sembari menopang dagu dengan wajah datar. "Hei, Tenzo!"

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil melirik sekilas kearah si 'pemanggil'. Wajahnya yang terlihat 'aku-tidak-akan-tertarik-apapun-yang-kau-katakan' itu sedikit banyak membuat Kisame bergidik. Terlebih menatap sepasang mata besar dengan penuh intimidasi itu membuatnya nyaris mengurungkan niat. Namun dienyahkan keraguannya dengan kembali menunjukkan seringai lebar. _Bagaimanapun, ini demi kelas mereka, bukan?_

"Kudengar kau hebat dalam berlari. Kalau tidak salah ingat, setiap penilaian olahraga lari_pun_ Jiraiya-_sensei_ selalu memujimu. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami – tentu saja mewakili kelas ini – untuk lomba estafet?"

"Aku tidak berminat." Suara berat milik sang Tenzo pun mengalun, sukses membuat Kisame terdiam dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

Pemuda bergigi runcing itu baru saja hendak membalikkan badan – namun dibatalkan begitu merasakan satu tepukan kecil di bahunya.

"Ara~ " Pemuda dengan helaian pirang panjang bernama Deidara berdiri disampingnya, "Gagal membujuk, eh?" sindirnya geli.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kisame melempar kursi pada wajah menyebalkan – namun diakuinya manis itu. Namun ia lebih memilih menghempaskan tubuh ke bangku dengan satu helaan nafas panjang. "Haah... Seandainya aku tahu kalau menjadi wakil kelas itu merepotkan," Ia memijit pelipisnya perlahan. "Pain benar-benar tidak bertanggung-jawab. Di saat menjelang _Undokai _seperti ini, ia malah bepergian dengan keluarganya. Bagaimana dengan kelas kita selanjutnya? Sangat tidak mungkin kalau kita tidak berpartisipasi dalam festival ini. Bisa-bisa disepelekan oleh junior. _Kuso, kuso!_"

Deidara mengulum senyum. Melihat Kisame berantakan seperti saat ini memang menyenangkan, tapi ia tidak mungkin tertawa diatas penderitaan sahabat sendiri, bukan?

Iruka – yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam – memandang punggung tegap Kisame dihadapannya dengan iba. Andai saja ia bisa membantu...

"Emm, ano... Hoshigaki-kun..." Kisame membalikkan badan lemas kearah Iruka. "Aku...aku tidak berkeberatan sama sekali untuk mengikuti lomba itu, tapi..."

"Heee?" Sepasang mata milik Kisame melebar sempurna. Ia menarik tangan kecil Iruka dan menggenggamnya erat, "_Hontou?_"

Deidara terkikik geli begitu mendapati wajah Iruka yang terkejut dan memerah perlahan. "Hei, hei. Kau bisa mematahkan pergelangan tangan Iruka kalau seperti itu caranya. Hah, baru saja sedetik lalu aku melihat bibir mu itu maju lima senti." Guraunya.

Kisame mengibaskan tangan, tidak peduli. "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari yang lain untuk turut menyeimbangkan tim kita."

"Yah, yah. Kau benar, Kisame." Deidara memandang wajah Iruka dan memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Kurasa menang ataupun kalah tidak masalah, Umino-_kun_. Kau sudah mau berpartisipasi_pun_, manusia hiu ini akan sangat senang. Setidaknya terima kasih sudah meringankan bebannya." Kekeh Deidara. Kisame mencibir dibuatnya.

Iruka balas tersenyum kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan dapat membantu teman, sekalipun mungkin tidak begitu berarti. Sepasang mata lembut miliknya melirik kearah sudut kelas, menangkap satu wajah yang tengah menikmati keterdiamannya...

— _Yamato Tenzo..._

_._

Baru saja Iruka selesai mengganti taplak di meja guru dan mengganti air di vas bunga, saat di dengarnya gelegar guntur diikuti serbuan hujan yang turun begitu saja. Pemuda manis itu mendesah pelan. Sedikit kesal, rasanya. Kalau saja ia dapat menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan kelas lebih cepat – yah, kewajiban piket yang membuatnya menunda kepulangan – sudah dipastikan saat ini ia sudah duduk manis dirumah sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat.

Jemari ramping miliknya tampak lincah menghapus tulisan di blackboard, ketika didengarnya suara langkah kaki dari arah koridor semakin mendekat. Ia menajamkan telinga, mencoba memastikan. Hei, bukankah jam segini sekolah sudah sepi? Memang beberapa saat lalu sesama teman piket dari kelas lain masih ada, tapi mereka sudah pulang duluan. Lalu itu...

..._Krieeet_.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu kelas dibuka, Iruka menggenggam erat penghapus papan tulis ditangannya tanpa sadar. Namun pandangannya melebar saat didapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tenzo-_kun_?"

Sang pemilik nama hanya melirik sekilas. Ia memilih untuk membuang muka dan lanjut berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Iruka memegang tengkuknya gugup, sedikit jengah dengan keadaan kaku seperti ini. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah empat tahun belakangan ini sekelas, namun entah kenapa...

"Kau belum pulang?" Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu mencoba kembali menyapa.

"Habis dari perpustakaan, dan..."Sang Tenzo tampak memasukkan beberapa peralatan tulis kedalam tas-nya,"_ —_mengambil barang yang tertinggal."

"Begitu, ya." Iruka terdiam. Bingung bagaimana harus merespon. Tapi yang pasti, ia senang mendengar teman sekelasnya itu mau merespon.

"Kau sendiri?" Kini pemuda dengan mata besar dan tajam itu kembali berjalan setelah menyampirkan tas pada pundaknya.

Iruka menggaruk kepalanya. "A-aku piket, seperti biasanya. Berhubung Pain-_taichou_ yang biasanya piket denganku sedang berlibur, mau tidak mau tugas kukerjakan sendiri." Seulas senyum manis tercetak diwajah lembut miliknya, "Yah, jadi jam pulangku semakin tertunda."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir sang Tenzo, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas.

"Ah, Tenzo-_kun_!"

Merasa dipanggil, sang pemilik nama mengurungkan niat untuk meraih knop pintu. Ia membalikkan badan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya.

"_E-eto_..." Sungguh, rasanya Iruka ingin menggetok kepalanya sendiri. Jujur saja, sedikit penyesalan sempat mampir dibenaknya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. "Tentang _Undokai_, kau benar-benar tidak berminat untuk mengikutinya?"

Pemuda yang tengah bersandar di pintu tadi kini melipat tangan di dada. "Kau sudah dengar, bukan."

"Iya, memang tapi..." Iruka memandang sepasang mata itu dengan lembut, membuat sang lawan bicara sedikit melebarkan mata tiba-tiba. Terkejut, mungkin? Dan lebih memilih membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Apa sudah kau pikirkan benar-benar? _Eto_... maksudku demi kekompakan kelas kita."

"_Iie._ Aku sedang tidak berminat."

"Emm, Tenzo-kun. Kau pasti tahu, aku sangat tidak bisa berlari cepat." Iruka membujuk, rupanya masih ingin meneruskan perjuangan Kisame tadi pagi. "Kurasa bila kita bekerja sama, kau – yang dapat berlari cepat – dapat mengimbangiku yang lamban ini."

Pemuda Tenzo itu kembali menaikkan alis. Kali ini dipandangnya wajah Iruka yang mulai memunculkan semburat kemerahan. Benar-benar manis!

"Partner." Iruka buru-buru menambahkan, begitu melihat bibir temannya hendak mengucapkan satu kata yang ia takutkan. "Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong – kalau kau bersedia – untuk membantuku, maksudku kelas kita, untuk perlombaan kali ini dengan menjadi partnerku."

"Kompensasi yang ku terima?"

"Eh?" Kini ganti Iruka yang menaikkan alis. Ia memiringkan kepala perlahan, mencoba mencari arti perkataan sang Tenzo.

Sementara yang dipandang hanya balas menatap wajahnya – ini hanya perasaan Iruka, atau memang wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat lembut – sembari berpindah posisi, bersandar pada meja terdekat. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seringai kecil, sementara kedua tangan kokoh miliknya masih terlipat dengan tenang.

"Kau bilang – meminta lebih tepatnya, agar aku membantu untuk menjadi partnermu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi..." Dua pasang mata saling bertemu, "Apa yang bisa kau beri untukku, agar aku mau membantumu?"

Iruka menggigit bibir atasnya, mencoba berpikir. _Yah mungkin untuk membujuk pemuda dihadapannya ini, membutuhkan sedikit pengorbanan __—_

"...sahabat?"

Pemuda yang berdiri angkuh itu mengerutkan kening. "Sahabat?"

"Iya." Iruka menyunggingkan senyum. "Kulihat kau selalu menyendiri. Itu tidak baik untuk kebutuhan bersosialisasimu, kau tahu? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Teman berbagi..."

— _atau justru menumbuhkan ketulusan yang mengikat?_

"Hmmph." Iruka menaikkan alis begitu mendapati lawan bicaranya kini mengulum tawa. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hahahaha!"

"T-tenzo-_kun_?" Iruka sedikit _shock _mendapati kelakuan pemuda itu. Bukannya apa-apa, namun hal ini jarang sekali – atau bahkan langka – didapati. Seorang yang terkenal cuek dan sedikit arogan dikelasnya kini sedang tertawa terbahak. Lebih tepatnya, menertawakan dia.

"_Gomen._" Menyadari kelakuannya, sang Tenzo menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Masih berusaha menyembunyikan geli.

Iruka bergerak – mengembalikan penghapus papan tulis – dan kembali mendekati temannya. "Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Tatapan sang Tenzo yang lembut membuat semburat kemerahan yang lebih jelas kembali menghiasi wajah manis sang Umino, "...kau membuatku sangat tertarik, Iruka."

"Eh? T-ten_—"_

"_Dame." _Potong pemuda dengan helai cokelat pendek. "Panggil aku Yamato."

Iruka menatap sepasang wajah yang tampan itu dengan takjub. "Y-yamato-kun..."

"Cukup Yamato." Kali ini senyum kecil melengkapi paras rupawan sang Tenzo.

Senyum dibalas senyum. Layaknya sepasang _puzzle_, kehidupan mereka mulai melengkapi satu sama lain...

.

Suara teriakan tampak mengisi lapangan olahraga di Sabtu siang ini. Perlombaan demi perlombaan yang mengisi festival_ Undokai _begitu semarak dan menyenangkan bagi anak-anak Ishikawa _shougakkou_. Kini sudah saatnya mereka mengisi perut yang kelaparan dengan bekal makan siang.

Terlihat sekelompok anak tengah berkumpul sembari menikmati santap makan siang mereka dengan orangtua tercinta. Tidak hanya orangtua saja yang ikut menyemarakkan, para kakek-nenek, bahkan alumni yang diundang turut memeriahkan festival kali ini. Tidak ada rasa sedih karena kalah, ataupun congkak karena menang, mereka saling berbaur dalam kebahagiaan yang menyenangkan.

Ditengah keramaian, sesosok pemuda bertubuh kecil tengah terduduk sembari memandang sekitar dibawah naungan bayang pepohonan rindang. Dipangkuannya terdapat sekotak bekal yang tampaknya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Tubuh itu tersentak kaget saat merasakan satu tepukan di bahunya.

"Ne, Umino-_kun_!" Seringai hiu tercetak jelas di wajah sang wakil kelas.

Iruka mengelus dada perlahan. "Kau ini, jangan mengagetkan seperti itu, Hoshigaki-_kun_." Keluhnya.

Tawa geli keluar dari bibir Kisame. "_Warui, ne_. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu seperti itu. Hanya saja," Kisame duduk disebelah Iruka dan merangkul erat tubuh mungil disampingnya, "_Omedetou gozaimasu! _Kau benar-benar hebat, Umino-_kun_. Tidak kusangka kelas kita akan memenangkan perlombaan estafet."

Kini Iruka tersenyum. Terlebih saat Kisame mengayunkan sebuah medali ditangannya, dan meletakkannya di tangan Iruka. "Selamat, selamat. Ini benar-benar hebat, kau tahu? Aku hampir saja putus asa tentang perlombaan-perlombaan ini. Tidak kusangka, banyak yang mau berpartisipasi."

"Tentu. Bagaimanapun, ini kekompakkan kita bersama." Mau tak mau , rasa bangga terlihat jelas diwajah manis sang Umino. "Ah, ini semua juga berkat Yamato. Dia benar-benar membantu tim kita tadi."

Kisame memandang Iruka yang tengah tersenyum geli. Jujur, ia salut dengan tim estafet – terutama Iruka dan sang Tenzou – yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, mereka berdua memang mulai terlihat dekat, beberapa hari sebelum festival di mulai. Bahkan sedengarnya, mereka sudah mulai saling memanggil dengan nama kecil masing-masing. "Ne, Umino-kun. Kalau boleh tahu..." Pemuda jabrik itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Iruka – berbisik kecil, "...dengan cara apa kau menggoda Tenzou, sampai-sampai ia bersedia mengikuti lomba ini?"

Bisikan yang sukses membuat telinga Iruka memerah, menyusul wajahnya. Tanpa membutuhkan jawaban, sebelum sebuah botol air mineral melayang, Kisame berlari menjauhi Iruka sembari melambaikan tangan. "Sekali lagi selamat! Sampaikan salamku untuk sahabatmu itu ya!"

Iruka malu dibuatnya. Belum lagi tatapan beberapa orang yang melintas di sekitarnya membuat pemuda itu sedikit salah tingkah. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah – namun tak diungkiri senyum yang muncil di bibir kecilnya – ia mengurungkan niat untuk melempar botol miliknya. _'Sahabat, eh?'_

Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tampak larut dalam pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya mendapati bayangan seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Segera ia mendongakkan kepala, dan..._ voila_! Umur panjang bagi orang itu.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sedikit bergidik mendapatimu tersenyum sendiri seperti itu." Sang Tenzo membuka pembicaraan.

Iruka memasang cengiran kecil. "Panjang umur. Baru saja aku_—"_

"—memikirkanku, _eh_?" potong Yamato begitu saja. Untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Iruka memerah dengan suksesnya. Membuat sahabatnya tersenyum geli. Satu tangan pucat membelai lembut helaian cokelatmilik Iruka.

"Emm, Yamato." Wajah cerah Iruka –sedikit terlihat tersipu-sipu – memandang paras tampan disampingnya. "_Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou._ Ini semua berkat bantuanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perlombaan tadi," Iruka menjelaskan, "Kalau bukan karena kau, pasti kelas kita kalah. Hah, aku benar-benar payah tadi, kau lihat sendiri, _kan_?"

Yamato tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya aku ingat, ada yang pernah bilang_ 'menang kalah tidak masalah, yang penting kita bisa kompak dalam estafet ini'_. Jadi ada ataupun tidaknya aku, kurasa bukan masalah, _kan_?" sepasang mata hitam itu memandang Iruka yang tengah mencibir.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, itu saja." Sungut Iruka.

Yamato terkekeh kecil. Kembali diraihnya helaian _brownie_ milik Iruka, dan diacaknya gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Benar-benar sahabat yang menggemaskan."

Iruka melirik sekilas pemuda yang tengah asyik memainkan rambutnya sambil tersenyum penuh geli tersebut. "_Ne_, Yamato."

"Hmm?"

Sepasang tangan kecokelatan meraih satu tangan pucat yang bebas, dan meletakkan sebuah medali bertali merah ditangan itu. "Kau...keren..." ucap Iruka lirih.

Sang Tenzou terpana dibuatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga, Iruka."

Dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Kau tahu, Yamato. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti. Benar-benar menyenangkan dan... terasa tidak ada beban."

"Oh ya?"

Iruka mengangguk semangat. "Kau tahu? Beberapa hari aku bersamamu saja terasa asyik. Aku merasa nyaman dan tenang kalau berada disampingmu." Sepasang_ hazel_ milik Iruka memandang langit yang tampaknya ikut ceria dengan birunya. Tidak ada mendung yang terlihat sedikitpun.

Saat sang Umino tengah asyik memandang langit, pemuda disampingnya terdiam. Ditatapnya dalam wajah manis sahabatnya. Wajah yang selalu diperhatikannya sejak lama. Wajah yang selama ini selalu menyita waktu dan imajinasinya, bahkan jauh lebih lama dari beberapa hari yang terlihat. Seulas senyum samar terlihat di wajah pemuda Tenzo itu.

'_Aku merasa nyaman dan tenang kalau berada disampingmu.'_

Sepasang mata kelam itu masih tenggelam pada paras lembut disampingnya.

'_Benar-benar menyenangkan dan... terasa tidak ada beban.'_

Wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat hangat dengan senyum itu perlahan meredup. _Apakah hanya sebatas itu saja, ne, Iruka?_

Yamato menggeleng perlahan. Seperti terlalu tamak bila memaksakan kehendaknya, ia tahu itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sang Tenzo membelai rambut Iruka dengan penuh sayang, membuat sang pemilik menoleh kearahnya, sembari memberikan senyum termanis.

Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Klise, memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi tersenyum ceria, itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Sahabat?" Ucapan Iruka yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Yamato dari pikirannya. Ditatapnya pemuda manis berkulit cokelat itu memasangkan jari kelingking di hadapan wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja, _sahabat_..."

_...atau mungkin, bolehkah ia menganggap lebih? _

_Ah, bodoh. Tidak. Keegoisan hanya akan akan merusak segalanya. Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu. Tidak semua dapat membaca yang sebuah keinginan tersirat dibalik arti sebuah persahabatan, bukan? Meski hanya _one sided love_..._

Dikaitkannya kelingking miliknya pada kelingking ramping milik Iruka.

— _apapun untuk bisa disampingmu..._

_._

_._

_._

"...mato? Yamato?"

Suara yang mengalun dengan sedikit penekanan itu menyentakkan sang pemilik nama kembali ke alamnya. Seketika ia terlihat sedikit bingung – tentu saja dengan melihat kertas yang berhamburan, beberapa dokumen yang terbuka begitu saja, terlupakan, bahkan ponsel miliknya yang sudah tergeletak dilantai – lalu dengan sedikit panik memandang sang penanya.

Wanita muda – sang penanya – hanya menggeleng pelan memandang wajah yang tampaknya masih setengah sadar itu. "Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku, Yamato-_san_."

Yamato memijat pelipisnya sekilas, dan memandang wanitas cantik dihadapannya dengan penuh sesal. "_Gomen,_ Konan_-san_. Aku tadi benar-benar tidak konsen." Ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan menjadi satu, "Kau bilang apa – sebelumnya sekali lagi aku mohon maaf – bisakah kau ulang tadi?"

Konan menghela nafas pelan. Entah kenapa, beberapa hari belakangan ini rekan kerjanya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan hilang konsentrasi. Semenjak terlibatnya Yamato dalam adu hantam yang ia ketahui – tentunya setelah melihat lebam disekujur tubuh sang Tenzo – dengan Mizuki karena menolong Iruka dan Kakashi, pemuda itu lebih sering melamun.

"Aku tadi bilang," Konan meneruskan, "Asuma_-sama_ memintamu untuk menyerahkan file _render_ dan beberapa analisa tapak dan peruangan yang sudah kau lakukan. Setidaknya dengan begitu denah selanjutnya akan lebih cepat dikerjakan – mengingat klien kita sangat tidak sabaran kali ini."

"Oh. Baiklah. Akan segera aku antar – setelah mengurus berkas-berkas ini, tentu saja." Yamato membalikkan badan, meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang terbuka pada tempatnya, serta mengambil ponsel miliknya yang terjatuh.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja, dan kembali memijit pelipisnya. _'Bisa-bisanya aku berantakan seperti ini.'_

Dibukanya ponsel untuk mengecek _e-mail _yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Wajah yang terlihat lelah itu tersenyum getir begitu mendapati sebuah e-mail dari seseorang. Dibacanya pesan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

**Subject : Yamato...?**

**Kau baik-baik saja,**_**kah**_**? Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu kacau – kalau boleh kukatakan seperti itu. Boleh aku tahu kenapa? Kau bisa menceritakan padaku, tentu saja. Kau ingat, kita sahabat, **_**bukan**_**? Apapun masalahmu, itu menjadi kekhawatiranku juga. Aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang ada untukmu, seperti kau selama ini.**

_Iruka..._

Tubuh itu serasa benar-benar letih. Ia menjatuhkan diri di lantai dengan kepala bertumpukan pada kedua lutut. Menghabiskan waktu dikantor beberapa hari belakangan ini – mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya – tampaknya tidak benar-benar membantu. Hanya membuatnya semakin remuk secara perlahan.

Kembali ia menatap _e-mail _dari orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Orang yang ia sayang lebih dari apapun. Pemilik senyum — senyum yang selalu ia pertahankan. Setelah ini, apakah ia masih sanggup untuk terus memperjuangkannya?

Yamato mendesah pelan.

"_Arigatou, arigatou Yamato..."_

Sepatah kata itu, cukup membuat sang Tenzo mengerti. Mengerti bahwa mereka saling terikat satu sama lain. Mengerti alasan mengapa mereka saling tergantung satu sama lain. Jemari miliknya tampak mengetik balasan kepada sang pengirim pesan.

Dipandangnya kelingking yang menjadi pengikat mereka. Pengikat janji yang selalu ia pertahankan. Ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa melarikan dari, walau sesakit apapun.

_Dan kalau suatu ketika aku sudah tidak bisa berada di sisinya lagi, setidaknya beban yang selama ini terpendam tanpa tersampaikan ini bisa terlepas..._

**Subject : Iruka**

**Aku baik-baik saja, sehat **_**malah**_** – jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Memang ada yang mengganjal, dan itu akan kusampaikan padamu. Bahwa aku...**

**...mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan seterusnya. Selalu, Iruka.**

_Sent._

* * *

_**The End**  
_

* * *

Haah. Disaat kesibukan menumpuk bisa-bisanya saya tergoda mengerjakan fic ini.

Fic one-shot ini saya persembahkan untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fic saya, _Can You Heal This Darkness_, terutama untuk zero BiE dan Hatakari Hitaraku, serta beberapa reader yang meminta sekuel. Dan inilah yang saya buat, sekuel (prekuel?) **–** lagi-lagi hurt **–** yang entahlah... Saya juga heran kenapa endingnya ngga jelas gini *dilempar kaleng*

Walau begitu, saya harap reader yang membaca fic ini dapat mengikuti alur cerita tanpa harus membaca fic sebelumnya :)

Haduh maaf kalau mengecewakan, yang pasti saya sangat berterima kasih untuk masukan-masukan kalian yang sudah disampaikan *hug*

_Last, mind to_ **REVIEW**?


End file.
